Against The World
by Mechassault Man
Summary: Against The World follows four huntsmen attending Beacon Academy to become some of the best huntsmen in the world. The four go through all their hardships together...and form a strong bond, along with others. Tragedy is bound to happen. But, they might just be in the master plan by a man in power to end everything...
1. Chapter 1: Initiation

**Against The World: Chapter 1: Initiation**

 **All the characters in RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (RIP)**

 **I only own my OC's.**

The sound of an engine was the best sound they could hear at the time. Everyone, with a blonde boy stumbling ahead of everyone else, everyone was walking off the ship to see their first glimpse of Beacon.

"Wow! Never ever I thought I'd come here in a million years," A young man smiled with his shiny white teeth glistening in the sunlight.

"Yeah, we've come a long way, but...we're finally here." A young woman replied as she too walked out the Bullhead and stood by the young man.

"Time for a new start," the young man as he took in the sight of Beacon Academy's structure.

"Yes, indeed...Mecha." The woman replied as she put her hand on her hip, touching her ripped up gray jacket.

Mecha and the woman began walking towards the school.

"Yeah, y'know, Aileen? I thought we would be stuck at Haven Academy...But we got lucky. Really lucky. Professor Ozpin recognized us and we were able to get in. Thank goodness." Mecha smiled as he turned around and backpedaled to face Aileen.

"After many days of paperwork on top of chopping Grimm?" Aileen asked. She stared into Mecha's brown eyes with her own set of brown.

"Yep. Ugh...I just want to relax here. I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Mecha smiled as he stretched his back out.

"Why don't we get settled first before we think of any relaxing?" Aileen suggested while stretching her own body out.

"Yes, I know, and we will." Mecha responded as he and his companion continued walking towards the giant school.

Meanwhile, just a bit farther ahead...

"Hmmm...so this is what Beacon looks like?" another young man, who was actually a faunus, was examining the exterior and the vastness of Beacon Academy and its architecture.

"I guess so. I mean, I've gotten a few quick looks." Another Faunus that looked rather colorful due to her species, replied to the young man's statement.

"Right, I mean you were born in Vale, after all." The male Faunus replied back. "Then you moved to Mistral."

"Yes...well, that topic, I still wish it was under better circumstances." The colorful Faunus reluctantly replied with a somber look before her face turned fiery with her moronic smile, "But then, if that happened, then I wouldn't have enjoyed beating your ass every now and then!"

"Oh shut up. You know I'm not that good at hand to hand." The young man responded.

"Different story whenever you went completely berserk on me, Ryuoji!" The winged Faunus argued as her arms were thrown around, showing off her somewhat slim and muscular arms.

"Ugh...Aria, whenever I do that, I feel so bad afterwards." Ryouji responded as he put his hand on his forehead, sighing.

"Pfffttt...liar...I think you just wanted to get into your inner monster whenever you have the chance. You're just as reckless as I am when it comes to going all out." Aria smirked as she leaned forward.

"Haha, anyway, we should be on our way-"

"Hey, you." A tough, bulky boy pointed to Aria.

"Who are you?" Aria turned around to meet the tough boy with an annoyed look on her face.

"That doesn't matter. What does is why they let Faunus come into the school." The kid taunted Aria. Ryouji and Aria were both getting pissed off and even Mecha and Aileen took notice from a distance.

"I think you better think twice about saying further before that mouth gets you into really deep shit. And you should probably ask yourself, why come here?" Ryuoji stepped protectively in front of Aria.

"I've got no beef with you. Although, in a minute..." The kid shoved Ryouji out of the way. "Anyway, I'm here for her."

In the distance...

"Woah, is there a fight going on?" Mecha pointed over to where Aria and Ryouji were.

"I don't know, but it's escalating very quickly...," Aileen observed as Ryuoji bravely pushed himself in between the kid and Aria once more.

"We should check it out." Mecha recommended as he and Aileen rushed over.

"-The fuck is wrong with you, man?" Ryouji shouted once more.

"I've got this." Aria smiled. Ryouji then stopped, smiled, and said:

"Do it."

"Hehe..." Aria smiled as Ryouji stepped out of the way.

Aria looked at the kid...

And kicked him right in the jaw, launching him 20 feet in the air. The kick was so fast that Ryouji, Mecha, and Aileen couldn't see it.

"Hmph." Aria grunted as she didn't look at the kid.

"Nice kick." Ryouji complimented Aria while looking at the bully with a emotionless stare. No remorse, no pity.

"He's a nobody. No one's going to miss him." Aria coldly stated as she looked on.

"Ouch. C'mon, let's go." Ryouji smiled as she motioned towards Aria.

"Yeah. Better not get too much attention around here." Aria replied.

"Alright, let's go." Ryouji and Aria both walked away, leaving Mecha and Aileen stunned.

"We should probably avoid them..." Mecha muttered. He looked at Ryouji and Aria with interested looks as he watched the two huntsmen in training walk away. "Hmm...I wonder..." Mecha muttered. "Have we met them before?"

"Huh? You say something?" Aileen asked her companion.

"Yeah..have we seen them before?" Mecha pointed to Aria and Ryouji. "I feel like we've seen them at Haven Academy..." Mecha tried to clog his memory.

"Yeah...although I think they were in a different class than us. I don't think I ever had them in any of mine..." Aileen put her hand on her chin.

"We might meet them later...it's possible." Mecha said as he motioned with his hand to move along.

After a long speech Professor Ozpin, the head of the school, gave to the first years...Later on...hanging out in a room with all the first years...

"Aah, this is nice." Mecha relaxed, like he said earlier, as he leaned back on a chair with his hands behind his head.

"I prefer the sleeping bag," Aileen got out her sleeping bag, which was red and orange in color.

"I'll be sleeping in the sleeping bag, Aileen. I just can't sleep. I'm too happy. If you wanna lay in the bag go ahead." Mecha motioned with his hand to the sleeping bag.

"Don't wanna sleep with me, sugar?" She teased him.

"No, none of that here." Mecha chuckled as he waved his finger. Aileen laughed at that. "Ugh...you're a pain sometimes." Mecha said as he shook his head at Aileen, in a somewhat jokingly manner.

"In a good way, right?" Aileen asked him in response.

"Depending on the situation." Mecha responded.

"What kind are we talking about, huh?" Aileen let off a sexy wink.

"*Sigh* Good god how do I live with you?" Mecha sighed as he smiled at Aileen and rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, you're going there are you?" Aileen got up and started to punch Mecha in a playful way.

"Maaaayyybeee...," Mecha shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah yeah..." Aileen kept playfully punching Mecha. Then he and Aileen heard a rich, aristocratic-sounding girl scream out loud in fury.

"What the-?!" Mecha and Aileen both said at the same time. It turned out to be a girl with white hair pulled into a pony tail, ice blue eyes, and a scar on her left eye. She seemed to be scolding someones.

"Who's that?!" Mecha shouted.

"-Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!" The white haired girl scolded the red head and blonde from earlier.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" The white haired girl and blonde shouted at each other.

"Hey! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Ryuoji's call went unheeded sadly.

"Shh, right! People are trying to sleep!" The red head said as she put her arms between the blonde and the white haired girl.

"Thank you!" Ryuoji shouted off.

"Hey! Whoever just shouted, no one asked for your opinion!" The white haired girl screamed.

"Party pooper!" Ryuoji shouted back at her.

"Why do you need to be a bitch all the time?!" Mecha shouted in the girls' direction.

The whole room went silent and stared at Mecha as if he had a death wish. Everyone, including Mecha, knew who the white girl was, but Mecha didn't care.

"What. Did. You. Say?" The white haired girl narrowed her eyes at Mecha.

"You heard me. You're being a complete jerk to her..." Mecha pointed to the red-head, "..And him!" Mecha then directed his finger towards Ryouji.

"Why you...," The white haired girl was seething.

"Just calm down, fall asleep and we'll be fine." Mecha said calmly.

"Jeez, Weiss. Could you not make such a scene?" The red head pleaded of Weiss.

"Ugh...Fine." Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms in a fit.

"Thank you, finally." Ryuoji said out of relief and exhaustion.

"No problem!" Mecha called out to Ryouji. Ryuoji then went to sleep with Aria with some peace.

"Whew. All that's over." Aileen whispered.

"Yeah. Let's get some sleep for tomorrow." Mecha recommended as he got into his own sleeping bag.

"Good idea." Aileen agreed as she slept within her own.

The next day...As everyone woke up and began to get to their bearings for the initiation, some conversations were brewing in the locker room.

"So how do you think this is going to play out?" Ryuoji asked Aria.

"Dunno. As long as we get on the same team I'll be fine." Aria smiled as she looked in her locker.

"That's assuming everything goes well," Ryuoji remarked as he examined his own locker.

"You got everything in there?" Aria asked her close friend.

"Yep...everything to be ready for what's to come," Ryuoji said staring at his cybernetic samurai armor and his Eagle Talon Gauntlets, AKA Raptor Claws.

"What about your Orochi Fang Sword?" Aria added to her Question.

"I've got it right here..." Ryouji grabbed the sword from his locker and held it in his hand. He placed his other hand on the blade and felt it's metallic touch.

He then felt a weird chill as he saw blood on his hands and sword, and saw a burning city around him for a split second.

Ryuoji squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to try shut the memory away from him.

"Woah, dude? You OK?" Aria put her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah...I'm fine, Aria. Don't worry about me," Ryuoji shook his head.

"You sure? You looked a little pained." Aria wanted a little more confirmation.

"I said I am fine. I was just distracted that's all," Ryuoji denied.

"Okay, if you say so." Aria sighed, since she knew that Ryouji was lying. But she shrugged it off and didn't press him on it any farther.

"Your boots? They in good shape?" Ryouji began to grab his equipment from his locker.

"Yeah," Aria quickly inspected them before putting them on.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ryouji pumped his shoulders, showing off the dorsal spikes on his arms.

Meanwhile...

"How was your night?" Mecha asked Aileen, who was next to him.

"Without the nightmares this time. It's been good for once," Aileen replied.

"You still have those?" Mecha questioned.

"Not as bad, but they still persist like a goddamned Nevermore." Aileen said opening her locker.

"Well that's good...somewhat..." Mecha slightly smiled. Aileen sighed while she continued to equip herself. Aileen pulled out her weapon; Armageddon. By pressing a button on the handle, the weapon blade began to fold and so did the handle to the point where it would fit in the pocket of her jeans and she could pull it out at any time.

"You have all your swords?" Aileen asked Mecha as she put her little baton like handle in her pocket.

"Yeah." Mecha replied.

"Alright." Aileen said back.

"All students head to the Cliff to begin initiation. Repeat..." the loudspeaker giving off Glynda Goodwitch's voice said.

"We should get going." Mecha said. They passed through the hall with many other incoming students including the blonde knight that threw up yesterday. As we got towards the cliff, Mecha got a little nervous.

"Hey...isn't that.." Mecha looked at a red head looked closely. The red head with a hood seemed to be too young to be here, so he leaned over and asked,

"Hey, you?" Mecha called to the girl.

"Huh?" The red-head lifted the hood off of her, revealing her cute face and her silver eyes, "Are you calling me?"

"Hey, uh..." Mecha felt a little weird asking this. "Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Mecha asked carefully, hopefully not trying to provoke her.

"Well...yes and no...," The red-head stammered.

"Uh...sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Mecha replied as he looked away.

"No no no...it's okay. Just a long story to say the least," Red replied trying to reassure him.

"Okay. Thanks." Mecha smiled as she turned back to face Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby? Who you talkin' to?" A busty blonde young woman turned around to see Mecha talk to Ruby.

"Oh, Yang. I don't know this guy's name, but he was just asking a question." Ruby responded.

"What kind?" Yang raised her eyebrow at Mecha.

"Just asking if she was too young to be attending Beacon. That's all." Mecha responded to Yang before Ruby could.

"Nah...she's not. She's got bee's knees I tell ya!" Yang said giving Ruby the noogie.

"Hey, Yang! Stop it!" Ruby chuckled slightly as she pushed Yang off.

Professor Ozpin cleared his throat to get their attention as he stepped in front of everyone.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin explained briefly to the students.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." Glynda Goodwitch, Ozpin's second-in-command at Beacon said to them.

"What? Aw..." Ruby whimpered a little bit.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to pair up with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued to explain.

"Uh..!" Ruby whimpered once again.

"-That being said, the person who you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished.

"WHAT?!" Ruby shrieked.

"See? I told you!" A girl with orange hair and green eyes said to a boy standing next to her wearing a green dress-like outfit.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." Ozpin replied.

"Well THAT'S a real confidence builder!" Ryouji slightly joked around.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find and abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade it appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished his explanation.

"Yeah, uh...sir-" The blonde knight was rudely interrupted by Ozpin.

"Good! Now, into positions." Ozpin said.

"Um...sir, he's trying to ask you something." Ryuoji pointed out to Ozpin that the blonde knight was trying to ask him.

"I'm aware." Ozpin said to Ryouji.

"So, um, what's the landing strategy for this?" Jaune asked the Headmaster nervously.

"You'll be providing your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered.

The white haired girl was launched into the air.

Then the bigger knight with the brown hair and bird-like symbol on his chestplate launched next.

"We're coming up, Aileen." Mecha said to Aileen, who was next to her.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just hope that our eyes will be onto each other when we meet again." Aileen replied back.

"Ugh...that sounds so wrong." Mecha said.

"Oh shut up." Aileen chuckled. Then Mecha was launched. Not for long, Aileen was shortly launched into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mecha and Aileen both shouted. Aria was launched after Yang was and she unfurled her now-revealed macaw wings that popped out from the back of her shirt and flew this time.

"What the-?!" Ruby stuttered at this reveal. "I knew she was a faunus...but...wings?!" Ruby looked at Aria. Ryouji was now launched. Then Ruby.

"So...uh...what exactly is this landing strateg-"

"-yyyyyyyyyyy?!" The blonde knight was launched into the air. That was everyone.

 **Initiation had Begun.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Launched

**Against The World:** **Chapter 2: Getting Launched**

 **RWBY is owned by Monty** **Our (R.I.P.)**

 **Mecha and Aileen are owned by me.**

 **Ryouji and Aria are owned by GojiGrimlockSaurus.**

* * *

Everyone was flying through the sky as they were beginning their initiation.

"I believe I can fly...!" Ryuoji sung about in his corny way as he glided through the air, with his reptilian tail feeling slightly cold with the wind blowing on him.

"I believe I can touch the sky~" Aria added onto Ryouji's singing as she came right next to Ryouji to guarantee their partnership.

"I think abou-OUCH!" Ryuoji rammed painfully into a tree.

"Oh, crap!" Aria stopped as she watched Ryouji slowly slowly slid down the tree and towards the floor. He flipped and fell onto his head, hitting the hard dirt.

"Owww..." Ryouji whimpered as he had stars around his head.

"*Sigh*" Aria shook her head as she slowly lowered her way to Ryouji at the bottom.

"Get up." Aria smiled and slightly chuckled as she grabbed Ryouji's arm and helped him up by having him slouch against the tree.

"That was the worst landing strategy that I have ever done," Ryuoji grunted painfully.

"That's the first one you've ever done." Aria replied to Ryouji. "You hit your head pretty hard, I guess."

"Yeah...I'm definitely going to feel that for the next day. Along with a killer headache." Ryuoji rubbed his bruised head.

"Just use your aura. Heal it to the best of your abilities." Aria recommended.

"Thanks, no need to tell me twice, Aria." Ryuoji thanked her.

"Don't mention it." Aria smiled at Ryouji. With that, Ryuoji applied his own Aura to heal himself quickly as his body shined a green Aura.

"Much better." Ryouji smiled as he stretched out a bit. It was then they heard a certain familiar blonde boy screaming bloody murder about being pinned to a tree by something.

"Uh..What was that?" Aria looked in the direction of the blonde boy's voice.

"I'm sorry!" Another voice was heard from a long distance away.

"I know that voice. That's the one coming from the red, ponytailed hair girl I saw earlier in the locker room." Ryuoji scratched his head as he recovered the girl from his memory.

"How many girls are you hitting on?" Aria teased Ryouji, raising her eyebrows in the process.

"Heh...ow...maybe...just one?" Ryuoji teased back at her, which prompted her to hit him playfully onto his shoulder.

"Uh Huh." Aria smiled as she led them through the Emerald Forest.

Meanwhile with Mecha and Aileen...

Mecha was gliding through the air as he was barely skinning the tree branches. Eventually, Mecha then used his heightened reflexes to stop himself from crashing into a tree. He flipped around and used his legs to spring himself from that tree to another, and another, and another, until he landed on the ground.

"Aileen?! Aileen?!" Mecha called out. He saw neither Aileen nor anyone around in the woods.

"Damn...where could she be?" Mecha swore as he kept looking around.

"Woooo! Ally-oop!" Yang Xiao Long kept shouting in mid air as she was still flying.

"That's cool." Mecha commented when he briefly saw her.

"Ooooohhhhhhh CCCCRRRAAAPPP!" Aileen screeched as she was hurling towards a tree near Mecha's location. And she slammed headfirst into the tree.

"Ooohhh Ouch..." Mecha raced to Aileen's tree. Aileen slid down onto a branch and sat there with her seeing stars.

"Aileen!" Mecha jumped up to Aileen's branch and picked her up and brought her down to the floor.

"Mommy...is it...playtime for me yet?" Aileen said in a slurred daze.

"Oh..god...that isn't good." Mecha set Aileen on the floor and kneeled by her side. "Let's see if there is water around here," Mecha searched the area around. Mecha luckily found a small pond. He tasted some of the water, and it was fresh. So he got some in his hand and carried it over to Aileen. He then leaned over and poured it onto her. Aileen then woke up to a really bad headache, just like Ryouji.

"Headaches will be the death of me!" Aileen comically hissed in serious pain of her head.

"Aileen, you should activate your aura." Mecha recommended, as he began to stand up.

"Huh? O-oh...oh y-y-yeah! Sorry about that," Aileen muttered sheepishly as she activated her aura to heal her head.

"Why did you studder so much?" Mecha asked Aileen as he crossed his arms.

"My head just hurts is all." Aileen responded as she rubbed her head.

"Ah I see." Mecha said in response.

Then there was some rustling in he bushes.

"Hm." Mecha then was enwrapped in a blue-ish-white-ish light and he turned into his cyborg form. "Who's there?" Mecha called out, next. He unsheathed two of his many swords; five to be exact. He unsheathed two katanas that were attached to his waist. Then, a mechanical mask began to move towards Mecha's face, covering it up, completely.

"Who's there?" Mecha called out. His voice changed, however. It was thanks to the mask he put on himself. It seemed lower, and more muffled.

He heard nothing.

"Hmm..." Aileen mumbled to herself as her aura was still healing her head and she pulled out her baton handle and out came Armageddon. Then out came a rare Rhinoceros Grimm, which was the twice the size of a double decker bus, charging out towards them called the Ceratorn Grimm. It had two nasal horns with the first one on the nose being bigger than the second one. It had bone white armor on its neck and body with spikes like an Ankylosaur. The Ceratorn Grimm let out a bleating roar as it charged towards the pair like a speeding runaway train.

Mecha and Aileen got in combat stances as they readied themselves for the Grimm.

Mecha waited. He waited until the Ceratorn Grimm was just in striking range.

From inside his mask...he smiled.

The Ceratorn Grimm moved it's head downwards. It then quickly moved it back up to try and ram Mecha and get him to get launched. Mecha jumped up and over the Grimm and impaled it's back. The Grimm screeched out in pain as it continued to rush forward. Mecha kept gripping his blade and waited for the right moment to get off. Aileen then readied her axe and held it like a baseball bat.

"Batter up!" Aileen shouted as she rammed the blunt end of the axe right into the Grimm's face. The monster's head shot to the side and stopped itself from moving for a moment. He took out his sword from the Grimm's back and sprung off the Grimm, rejoining Aileen.

"How should we finish it off?" Aileen exhaled loudly as she watched the Grimm like a hawk.

"Well, how about a-"

The Grimm Screeched as it began charging for them. Aileen pushed Mecha away. The Ceratorn rammed right into Aileen, throwing her into the small field of shrubs.

"No!" Mecha reached out to Aileen, hoping to grab her hand, but he couldn't reach her. Instead, he began to try and set up his original plan. A double-attack, striking from it's sides at the same time.

Aileen slowly began to stand up. "Grr...you piece of...!" Aileen then noticed Mecha jumping onto the side of one of the many trees. He planted his sword into the tree trunk. Aileen then got an idea to what he was doing and jumped up onto a tree opposite from Mecha.

Both of them nodded their heads and jumped right for the Grimm, slicing it at the exact same time. They landed on the ground in a kneeling pose, and the Grimm disintegrated.

"You think there's more of that?" Aileen cautiously asked him, with her eyes looking around the area rapidly.

"Most likely. Be on guard." Mecha cautioned Aileen. Aileen readied her weapon with her senses on high alert.

"Let's keep going towards the temple." Mecha said as he pointed in a random direction, most likely forward (to him at least) and they walked in the direction Mecha pointed at.

At the same time, Ryuoji was following Aria's lead since her Faunus senses are sharper and enable her to sense through the environment much better than he can.

"How are we doing, Aria?" Ryouji asked the Scarlet Makaw Faunus.

"It seems like we're getting closer." Aria speculated, looking around the environment. Her ears were twitching around, picking up noises all around the environment.

"Uhh...not really helping." Ryouji said with a deadpanned expression.

"You want me to guess how much closer?" Aria asked him, turning her head back.

"Just tell me when you get a feeling that we're close." Ryouji sighed and drooped his head.

Meanwhile...

"-Yeah, we're definitely making progress." Mecha said as he was looking around the forest.

"Oh? We close?" Aileen questioned the cyborg.

"N-no...I dunno." Mecha responded.

"Ugh..." Aileen groaned as she looked up at the treetop.

Then, Mecha and Aileen heard a sound.

"Did you hear that?" Aileen whispered to Mecha.

"Yeah...ready your stuff."

Mecha unsheathed two of his katanas.

Aileen held her Armageddon in her hand.

"Ready?" Mecha asked Aileen.

"Yep." Aileen smiled as she was ready for a fight.

"HAA!" Mecha and Aileen gave off battle cries as they jumped over some tall shrubs and they attacked...

Ryouji and Aria.

"What the?!" Ryuoji exclaimed.

Mecha and Aileen saw Aria and Ryouji and tried to stop themselves. They diverted their blades to the side, and hit the ground with one knee implanted in it.

"Shit...," Mecha swore. He looked up and locked eyes with the two other hunters before him.

"Oh...wait.." Aileen stopped as well and slowly looked up.

They all jumped away, maintaining a reasonable distance and put away their weapons.

"Who are you?" Aria asked them cautiously.

"We're students from Beacon, just like you." Aileen replied to Aria.

"Yeah, I can tell," Ryuoji replied noting the weapons in Aileen and Mecha's hands. Before responding, Mecha's mask un-attached itself, and his face was revealed and voice was back to normal.

"Sorry for attacking you like that. We thought you were Grimm and were trying to get the jump on them." Mecha responded, scratching his hair.

"Same with us," Ryuoji said to Mecha.

"It's fine. So...uh...we...partners?" Mecha asked Ryouji and Aria, continuing to scratch his hair.

Ryuoji and Aria looked to each other for a short while. "I guess so." Ryuoji held out his hand to Mecha.

"Cool. The name's Mecha." Mecha smiled as he took Ryouji's hand.

"Heh, a nickname, I presume." Ryouji chuckled a little.

"Yeah..." Mecha responded.

"I, too, have a nickname. The name's Goji, but my real name is Ryuoji Takenaka. I am a Komodo Dragon Faunus." Ryuoji smiled back, introducing himself to the cyborg.

"Goji? Like...Gojira? As in...GodMonster?" Mecha questioned Ryouji's nickname, wanting conformation.

"Yeah, I am a huge GodMonster fan. My nickname is to honor my childhood hero." Ryuoji responded, smiling and pointing to his chest with his thumb, where his GodMonster T-shirt would be if he wasn't wearing his silver-chrome samurai cybernetic armor.

"Ah I see." Mecha nodded his head as he let go of Ryouji's hand.

"And you?" Aria looked at the blonde haired huntress next to Mecha.

"Aileen Jäger," Aileen said her name to Aria. She walked up to her and held out her hand as a sign of respect. She was also...slightly smirking.

"Aileen...got it." Aria smiled as a spark went in Aileen's and Aria's eyes..already forming a small rivalry. Mecha and Ryouji saw this...and backed away a little.

"They've got the eyes of predators..." Ryouji sheepishly said as he put up his hands.

"Well Aileen's last name does translate to 'hunter...'" Mecha added to Ryouji's comment.

"Very fitting...," Ryuoji commented, his body almost locking up.

"Indeed..." Mecha stared at the two, raising his eyebrows in response to Ryouji.

"So...we going to break them up?" Ryouji asked Mecha, looking at his new companion.

"I think so...right about now," Mecha suggested as he could clearly see the embers already forming around Aria and Aileen.

"Yep...let's go." Ryouji and Mecha both grabbed the two vixens and pulled them away.

"Alright, Aria, let's not jeopardize our future teammates before the school year has even started," Ryuoji scolded his close friend.

"Hey now, Aileen. Hehe..no need to get so worked up over her!" Mecha chuckled.

About 5 minutes later...

After everyone got acquainted, they all walked through the Emerald Forest, looking for the temple Ozpin had mentioned.

"So does anyone have a clue as to where the temple is?" Ryuoji asked everyone as he cut through the vegetation with his Orochi Fang Sword.

"Nope. Although I figured my robotic suit would pick up some of those relics..." Mecha replied to Ryouji.

"So what's your guises story?" Aileen asked Ryouji and Aria.

"Meh...I am just a samurai warrior who wants to be a Huntsman to bring honor to my family's name," Ryuoji shrugged his armored shoulders.

"Is that seriously all?" Mecha questioned Ryouji.

"Yeah. I don't have the most exciting life compared to most warriors, except for that I have met Aria in Haven Academy. At first, we didn't get along cuz' we fight, and I mean it, we fight a lot. Sometimes, our fights become brutal." Ryuoji chuckled, moving his eyes up into the air, remembering the old times he had with the Faunus.

Mecha turned around and backpedaled. He looked at the two.

"Yeah I can see a little rivalry." Mecha nodded his head.

"Now occasionally we'd indulge it, but we mostly move past it and beyond it," Aria replied, using her head to motion towards Ryouji.

"Well that's good. I can tell you two have a good friendship." Mecha said back to Aria as he smiled and looked forward, no longer backpedaling.

"Yeah...it evolved through battle...and..." Ryouji paused and trailed off.

"Eh?" Aileen turned her head towards Ryouji.

Ryouji went silent. He then broke it with, "Nothing...best I don't say it. Not yet, at least." Ryuoji shrugged it off.

"Hm." Aileen and Mecha grunted. They were a little suspicious.

"Don't mind about it. Ryuoji's a bit...sensitive when it comes to his past. It's not exactly pleasant for him to talk about it to anyone." Aria filled in for her friend.

"Do you know about it yourself?" Aileen asked Aria.

"Yeah. He told me about it, but I am not going to tell it to you either until we feel it is right at the certain time," Aria answered.

"Yeah, of course." Aileen answered Aria as she completely understood. She and Mecha have the same situation, but they didn't show it. Mecha and the others continued their trek thrpugh the woods until they managed to reach the temple where Yang and a black haired girl with a bow happened to be there.

"That's gotta be the broken temple." Aileen mentioned as she eyeballed and pointed at the two girls there.

"Yeah." Ryuoji nodded in response.

"Isn't that...Yang?" Mecha ran up towards the temple.

"What's she doing here?" Ryuoji wondered.

"She's got the same reason as us; she wants to get that relic." Aria explained as she looked at Yang.

"But what about her friend?" Aileen pointed to the other girl who was with her.

"I don't know." Mecha replied shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well let's ask them." Aria sighed as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Jeez, alright." Mecha groaned as he followed Aria to the two girls. Yang and the black haired girl were too busy examining these artifacts, that looked a bit like...chess pieces.

"We should pick one, y'know..." Ryouji mentioned as he caught up to the group.

"How many chess pieces are there, though?" Mecha pointed out that there is a limited number of pieces.

"Uh...it looks like there's...just enough for everyone. But there were a few that already passed through here." Aileen examined many of the pieces.

"Better get whatever's left before the pieces are gone," Ryuoji grabbed a black knight piece.

"The black knight?" Mecha ran up to Ryouji. At the same time, Yang grabbed the white knight.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang called out to her friend.

"Sure." The black haired girl with a bow rolled her eyes but smiled as she joined Yang. Mecha then began to walk over to the blonde bombshell.

"Sup." Mecha waved to Yang.

"Hiya!" Yang waved back at him.

"Who's your friend?" Mecha asked Yang, looking at Yang's companion.

"The name's Blake. Blake Belladonna, if that's what you're wondering about." The black-haired, yellow-eyed girl answered him, but she seemed shy and quick to end the conversation, and almost mumbled that previous sentence.

"Nice to meet you, Blake." Mecha extended a greeting towards Blake.

Blake didn't react to him at first with slight hesitation.

"Blake?" Mecha looked at Blake in a somewhat confused manner.

"Hey, she's a little shy, no need to be so up-front with her!" Aria scolded Mecha, pulling his shoulder to make him stop.

"Alright, alright, sorry." Mecha threw his hands up in the air.

"Let me do it," Aira sighed irritably pushing Mecha out of the way.

Mecha scoffed and threw his arms around wildly. _'No need to be rude!'_

"Hey there, Blake. My name's Aria. I'm sorry that my new teammate here is being such an idiot." Aria slightly chuckled.

"Oh come on!" Mecha shouted in Aria's direction.  
 _  
_"No...it's fine. I should be the one apologizing. It's just that I am an introvert when it comes to...new people." Blake responded.  
 _  
_"Really?" Aria said as she looked at Blake with her now interested brown eyes.  
 _  
_"In other words, she's really shy," Yang remarked.  
 _  
_"I know what it means. I can tell from just this." Aria smiled to Yang as she put both her hands on her hips.  
 _  
_"Wha-" Blake went silent before blushing slightly.

"Don't blush. There's no need to." Aria chuckled as she looked at Blake again.  
 _  
_However, what happened next caught them off guard when they heard what sounded like a girl's shriek screaming from the horizon.  
 _  
_Yang gasped. "Some girl's in trouble!"

"I don't think that's a girl..." Mecha looked into the sky.  
 _  
_"Look out! Geroniiiimmooooo!" Someone else cried out and it was coming from the sky.  
 _  
_"Who..?!" Ryouji looked up at the sky to see a familiar face to Mecha and Aileen; Ruby Rose.  
 _  
_"What the heck?!" Aria's eyes almost bugged out of her sockets, "How did she get up there?!"  
 _  
_And then, another figure came out of nowhere; Jaune Arc, the blonde knight who was close to throwing up the previous day.

"Uh..." Everyone watched as Jaune rammed into Ruby in mid-air.  
 _  
_"At least the knight was there to rescue her...sort of," Mecha commented with a deadpanned look on his face.  
 _  
_"Yeah...should we go up and help them?" Ryouji looked at the tree they crashed into.  
 _  
_"No...they should be fine...I hope..." Mecha replied to Ryouji's comment with not a lot of confidence.

"C'mon, man, have SOME faith in them." Ryouji chuckled, looking at the tree.  
 _  
_After their conversation, they heard someone else let out a loud "Yeeehhaawwww!" accompanied by an angry growl of a Grimm Ursa coming from the forest. Following that, the Ursa fell down with a grunt dead on the ground. Then, out of nowhere, the orange haired girl from earlier, who seems full of energy now, started zipping around the dead Grimm.

"Aww...it's broken..." She mumbled.  
 _  
_"Nora...!" a boy with long, black hair that was tied into a ponytail caught up to her running out of breath.  
 _  
_"Please...don't ever do that again..."

Only to find her not on the Ursa anymore. She appeared right in front of the white rook piece at the little broken temple. She then grabbed it and held it up in the air and singed a little tune.

"I'm Queen of the Castle~"

"I'm Queen of the Castle~" Nora sang.  
 _  
_"NORA!" The other boy who was with her shouted.

"Hehe...coming, Ren~!" Nora laughed as she saluted and zipped back towards her black haired friend.  
 _  
_"Did she just ride on an Ursa?" Blake asked to a slack jawed Yang.  
 _  
_"I..." Yang studdered again as she tried to say something but was in shock at the craziness that was going on.

"We have just gotten ourselves into a great group of friends..." Mecha said with a deadpanned look.  
 _  
_"Heh, it's not that bad." Ryouji chuckled as he looked at the now disintegrating Ursa.

"Yeah, lighten up a little." Aria chuckled as she punched Mecha's cybernetic armor.  
 _  
_"I hope I can," Mecha retorted, and he also slightly shrugged his shoulders.  
 _  
_"Not much of a fun guy, is he?" Ryouji sighed as he looked at Aileen for some clarity.

"He can be, just not when he's in a dangerous situation. He's rather...stoic, and serious about combat." Aileen put her hands on her hips and looked at Ryouji.  
 _  
_Up in the tree...

"Owww...What was that...?" Ruby Rose said as her head was spinning in circles due to the impact she had on the tree.

"Hey, Ruby..." A familiar voice mumbled in Ruby's direction. Ruby's head flew from side to side as she looked at the blonde knight from a few feet away, dangling from the branches.

"Jaune?" Ruby called out to the Blonde Knight in a confused manner.  
 _  
_"What's up?" Jaune waved back at her.  
 _  
_"Uh...how did you get there?" Ruby scratched her head, barely remembering what happened a minute ago.

"Jeez, you hit your head pretty hard if you don't remember." Jaune replied as he began to sink a bit farther down.  
 _  
_"I must have hit my head onto you, or something like that," Ruby rubbed her head.  
 _  
_"Yep. How's your head feel?" Jaune continued to dangle from the branch.  
 _  
_"Bruised, more like it." Ruby replied.  
 _  
_"I know how that feels..." Jaune also replied as he began to feel a little woozy from the blood rushing to his head.

"Ruby!" Yang called out to her younger sister, hoping she'd come out and join the rest of them.

"Yang?!" Ruby got up and jumped off her tree branch to find Yang, who was right near her.

"Ruby!" Yang rejoiced.  
 _  
_"Yang!" Ruby prepared to hug her big sister, but then...

"NORA!" Nora appeared right in the center of them, blocking the two.

"Gya!" Yang shrieked.

"Huh?!" Ruby also shrieked, as they both fell to the ground.  
 _  
_Then a Deathstalker was seen pursuing a fleeing huntress, this time, it was a girl, who had a red ponytail for hair, and she looked somewhat reminiscent of some sort of ancient warrior.  
 _  
_"Oh good god!" Mecha shouted in the red haired girl's direction as so much stuff was going on it made his head hurt.  
 _  
_"Did that girl just happened to be chased by a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked once again.  
 _  
_Yang seemed to be nearly at her breaking point as she clenched her fists and they were shaking. She was looking down, eyes clenched, until finally...

"Grrr...I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang's hair exploded and caught fire and her eyes also changed from her normal lilac color to crimsion red as her temper was at a limit.

"Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again?!" Yang screamed to everyone as she paced around.

It couldn't have been perfect timing.

"Well that didn't last real fucking long." Mecha groaned as he pointed to the sky.

"Oh come on..." Yang's head drooped and she slouched, defeated as her previous prayer hadn't been answered.  
 _  
_"How could you leave me?!" Weiss Schnee of all people screamed as she hung onto the Nevermore's leg.  
 _  
_"I said jump..." Ruby remarked, slightly scared for Weiss.

"She's gonna fall." Blake replied with her arms crossed and looking into the sky.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said in return.

"She's falling." Ren defied Ruby as Weiss was, indeed, falling from the sky.

In the meantime, Jaune untangled himself from the tree branch.

As Weiss was falling, Jaune was looking in the direction of Weiss and he found the perfect opportunity to catch her in his arms, bride style.

He readied himself, and ran...jumped, and caught Weiss in his hands in mid-air.

"Just...dropping in?" Jaune tried to woo Weiss with his *Cringy* pun, but Weiss didn't respond. All she did was look down with her still-worried face, looked back at Jaune, and in return, Jaune also looked down;

They were still a long ways away above ground.

"Oh god..." Jaune shrieked as he and Weiss held each other in a Scooby-Doo like vibe, and fell to the ground with their weapons falling out of their sheathes.

Then Jaune fell face-first onto the ground, followed by Weiss falling on top of him, crushing his back.

"My hero." Weiss was simply checking her nails to see if there was any dirt in them.

"My back..." Jaune reached his hand in the air, only for it to drop back down a second later due to the pain.

Then the other red-haired girl was later knocked across in front of Ruby, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, Mecha, Aria, Ryuoji, and Aileen by the Death Stalker that had been pursuing her.

"Great! Now the gang can all die together," Yang said sarcastically.

"The four-star regional champion? Pyrrha Nikos? What are you doing here?" Ryouji looked at the red haired spartan.

"Um, I think that creature is the answer to your question," Ren tapped on his shoulder and pointed to the Death Stalker charging towards them.

"I mean why she came to Beacon, Ren." Ryouji sighed as he felt like the question was easier to answer.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby rushed out towards the Death Stalker with her Crescent Rose ready. However, she had forgotten about the Nevermore that Weiss had fallen off from and that had fired off a volley of its own feathers towards her.

"Oh no!" Ruby shrieked as she tried to dodge around the arrow-feathers. However, Ruby's cape got caught on one of the feathers and she was stuck on the ground.

"Ruby, no!" Yang began to run towards her little sister to get her away.

The Death Stalker approached, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby.

"NO!" Yang shrieked. She reached out to Ruby as far as she could. But she was too far away. All she could do was watch as the golden stinger lowered closer and closer towards Ruby's body.

Ruby closed her eyes and she waited for her demise.

Ice was heard being formed. It sounded...familiar.

"You are so childish!"

"Huh?" Ruby slowly opened her eyes again, only to see the heiress standing in front of her, using ice glyphs to stop the Deathstalker's stinger. "Weiss...?" Ruby couldn't believe it with her own eyes.

"...And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss put her hand out towards Ruby. "And I suppose, I can be a bit...difficult...But if we're going to do this, we'll have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off...I'll be...nicer." Weiss had trouble saying the last few bits of her sentance as she bent down to Ruby's level.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby whimpered as she explained to Weiss why she was being what she was being. She was being rather...difficult earlier as they were going through the Emerald Forest.

Weiss smiled a little as she walked away, "You're fine."

"*Sigh* Normal knees..." Ruby clasped her hands together as she whispered the two words she wanted to be when she got here.

As Ruby stood up and looked to her right, she noticed the Deathstalker trying to pry itself free from the ice Weiss created. "Woah..."

Yang rushed up to Ruby and gave her a squeezing bear hug, "So happy you're okay!" Ruby and Yang looked up to the sky to see the Nevermore still flying around. Ruby and Yang regrouped with everyone and everyone discussed the plan.

"Guys! That thing is circling back! What are we going to do?!" The Blonde Knight asked with worry on his face.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss looked at the destroyed shrine.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby explained. She pointed her thumb in the direction of the cliffs, and Weiss smiled in return. "There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby explained to the group.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune pointed his thumb to his chest and smiled.

"Heh, you're quite the capable warrior, eh, Jaune?" Ryouji chuckled as he crossed his arms, smiling at him.

"Oh come on, dude." Jaune sighed. "Give me a break."

"You practically did nothing." Aileen groaned, crossing her arms and sounding disappointed.

"You don't know that!" Jaune shouted back defensively.

"Well..." Ruby and Pyrrha both began to say something, but stopped.

"Alright, I'm guilty." Jaune sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Haha, I like you, man." Mecha chuckled as he walked up to Jaune and wrapped his hand around the blonde knight.

"I'm not sure whether I should take comfort in that or not," Jaune shook his head.

"Oh don't worry. We're good people." Mecha waved his hand, showing off Aileen, Ryouji, and Aria.

"Yeah, we're cool." Aileen smiled at Jaune.

"Thanks." Jaune smiled in response, feeling better about the situation.

"Alright. We all ready to go?" Aria pointed to the cliff.

"Yeah! We better get moving. NOW!" Goji pointed to the Nevermore flying above them.

"C'mon! Let's get to the cliffs!" Ruby shouted to everyone as she waved her arm to have everyone follow her.

"Yeah!" Ryuoji zipped off leaving a dust outline of him in his wake.

"Gya-Hey, Ryouji! Wait up!" The Scarlet Makaw Faunus ran after her close friend to catch up to him.

"Guys, c'mon!" Ruby shouted to everyone. She raced after Ryouji and Aria.

As Yang and Blake were following everyone else, Yang stopped for a moment and looked at her sister.

"What is it?" Blake approached Yang with her question. As she did, Ruby stood atop a stone, with the wind blowing her cape to the side.

"Nothing..." Yang watched her sister in admiration.

"Huh?" Jaune looked to where Yang was looking.

"Ruby...you've grown so much..." Yang nearly shed a tear.

"What was that?" Blake didn't catch it, or at least, she seemed not to.

"N-Nothing." Yang shrugged off the comment Blake made.

Yang ran off, leaving Blake to herself for the moment. Blake smiled to herself briefly before she followed her partner. Everyone was running through the groves, woods, and eventually found themselves right near the top of the summit they need to be at. The Nevermore flew above them while the Death Stalker was still pursuing the heroes. Everyone took cover in the rubble to try and think of a plan.

The giant nevermore sat itself on a destroyed tower and screeched into the sky.

"Well that's great." Yang sarcastically groaned as she looked at the giant Grimm.

"It just means we have to beat it, Yang." Ryouji sighed.

"How are we going to take this thing down?!" Weiss screeched to everyone.

Jaune looked back, and noticed the Deathstalker chasing after them, crashing through the trees after the young teenagers.

"Aw man, run!" Jaune called out to everyone as he began to book it.

"We're winging it, Weiss!" Aria shouted to the heiress as she extended her wings and got a little boost of speed.

"Wait, what?!" Weiss didn't get what the Macaw Faunus meant.

"...Pardon the pun!" Aria paused for a minute before dashing off with everyone else.

"O-Oh...OOOOHHH CRAP!" Weiss pranced after the other huntsmen in training.

"Look out!" Ryuoji noticed that the Nevermore fired off a hailfire of sharp feathers upon them.

"Nora! Destract it!" Ren shouted to his childhood friend.

"Way ahead of ya!" Nora fired off her pink grenades from her hammer, known as Magahild in it's grenade launcher mode while she somersaulted over several feathers. As Nora fired her Magnihild grenades, one hit the Nevermore in it's beak, and the Nevermore screeched. It got up off it's perch, and flew into the sky again.

But then, the Deathstalker came sprinting towards the Valkyrie, but luckily, Blake, Ren, Ryouji, and Mecha blocked the pincers of the Deathstalker from hitting Nora.

"That way!" Jaune pointed in the direction leading to an ancient arched bridge.

"We'll hold it off!" Ryouji smiled to Ren and Blake.

"Go!" Mecha added to Ryouji's callout. Team RWBY were the first to reach the bridge while Team JNPR was holding the Death Stalker off.

The soon to be Team RWBY started firing at the Deathstalker from afar to weaken it for the other two teams.

"Guys, let's scram! They're at the bridge now!" Mecha shouted to everyone.

"And they need to watch out for that Nevermore!" Ryuoji gestured to the bird Grimm flying towards the soon to be Team RWBY.

"Don't worry, we'll deal with the bastard in a sec!" Aria smiled as she extended her wings and began to fly into the air.

"What do you plan to do?!" Ryouji called out to the Scarlet Makaw Faunus.

"Hehe..."

Aria just sped right to the center of the bridge and stayed hovering in mid-air. She then did an arial kick, showing off her shoe grieves. And when she kicked, an incendiary dust bullet sped right out of a bullet barrel and went right for the Nevermore.

"GET ACROSS!" Aria screamed to everyone as she continued to kick, and kick, and kick.

The Nevermore was pelted mercilessly and driven back.

"That's it, you bastard." Aria smiled devilishly as she noticed the Nevermore flee into the fog in the distance. "It's gone!" Aria began to hover back down to ground to join the rest of them.

But then, the Nevermore came speeding right back, attempting to destroy the bridge! As it did, Half of the group was launched back; the soon-to-be Team RWBY, Ryouji, and Aria. They all fell on their backs on the cold and hard cement.

"Ow! Grr..." Aria squinted at the Deathstalker and her eyes then followed the Nevermore as it continued to hover in the sky. "I'm not letting you get away this time!" Aria quickly got back up and hovered into the air with her lovely pair of red, blue and yellow wings. She then raced after the Nevermore, keeping a reasonable distance away from the beast, before beginning to kick and shooting her dust bullets at the flying Grimm.

"We've got your back!" Yang called out to the Scarlet Makaw Faunus from a long distance away. She jumped onto a somewhat destroyed structure, and Ruby and Blake followed her. Weiss, however...

"Ugh..." Weiss scoffed at Ryouji.

"What's your deal?" Ryouji got out of his fighting stance and faced the Heiress.

"Just go help your..."Friend."" Weiss sighed as she used her glyphs to jump up and join her soon-to-be made team. Ryouji watched Weiss leave, and when she got to the top, Ryouji simply muttered,

"Wow." Ryouji knew what to do. He retracted his claws, and jumped into the abyss below. He then chanted in his ancient language,

 _"Watashi ni kite kudasai!"_ (Come to me...Dragon!)

Ryouji closed his eyes, then quickly opened them. They were...reptilian! His pupils were in a straight line! When that happened, was enveloped in a green beacon of light. When the light died down, there was a loud screech.

 ** _GRRRROOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKK!  
_**  
And what emerged was a green, scaly, Komodo-like dragon. Ryouji had activated his Semblance. He turned into a giant, Dragon-like reptile. Dragon Ryouji began to hover into the air, leaving the soon-to-be Team RWBY stunned and in awe.

"Holy...is that...Ryouji?!" Blake stuttered at the sight in front of her eyes.

"It's gotta be! Who else would it be?" Ruby geeked out at Ryouji's new animalistic like body.

"He's so lucky!" Yang shouted in jealousy.

"Hmph. It's not that impressive." Weiss scoffed at Ryouji's new body.

While the girls were giving their two sense, Mecha, Aileen, and the soon-to-be Team JNPR, were having a little trouble with the Deathstalker.

"Hmph!" Aileen grunted as she moved her axe overhead and hit the Deathstalker overhead. When the blade hit the tough shell of the Deathstalker, the beast didn't even flinch. All it did was screech, and hit Aileen with it's pincer. It flicked her to the right, towards the edge of the cliff. Mecha ran up next, trying to follow up on Aileen's failed attempt at damaging the beast.

He jumped high and held his katana downwards and tried to hit the Deathstalker with a downward thrust. He did hit the Deathstalker, but he aimed towards one of the many beast's legs. He impaled one of the legs on the left, and then jumped up into the air, to try and distract it while the others attacked the monstrous Grimm. Pyrrha followed up with another impalement to different leg. Pyrrha thrusted downwards, and stabbed a different leg, making the Deathstalker screech and stay in place. It felt like it couldn't even move.

"Nora! See if you can penetrate it!" Jaune ordered to his new friend.

"Got it!" Nora transformed her Magahild into it's grenade launcher form and then she fired a shot at the Deathstalker's tough shell. As the grenade flew towards the Deathstalker, it gained a pink trail that followed it.

 ***BOOM!*  
**  
The grenade exploded right into the Deathstalker's tail, severely hurting the creature, and also sending Mecha and Pyrrha flying to the left and right respectively. Mecha slammed into some solid rock, severely wounding his aura from the impact, helped in part due to Nora's grenade, and Pyrrha was quick enough to twirl around and stop herself from hitting the side of the cliff and severely wound herself. She hit the rock with her high heels and landed on the ground.

Pyrrha saw Aileen and helped her up. Pyrrha offered her hand to Aileen, and she took it.

"You okay?" Pyrrha questioned Aileen.

"Yeah, I'm good. I can take a lot of hits." Aileen cracked her knuckles and picked up her axe.

"Do you have a lot of aura?" Pyrrha began to watch the Deathstalker and the other huntsmen.

"I do, but enough talking. C'mon!" Aileen began to move in a jogging-like way back towards where the action is. Pyrrha followed suit. As they returned to the fight, Ren was hit backwards to the edge of the bridge, and Jaune was holding up his shield to defend from any attacks. He was slightly afraid. Nora was firing nonstop at the creature.

"Pyrrha, go join them! I can deal with it from here!" Aileen ordered the Spartan.

"Got it." Pyrrha nodded her head as she held her shield up, protecting herself while she joined her soon-to-be-team.

Aileen was analyzing the Deathstalker, looking around for some other ways to take down the giant monster. Aileen eyeballed the Deathstalker's stinger hovering in the air. Aileen squatted down, and then she jumped into the air, grabbing the Deathstalker's tail. She wrapped her arm around it, and held her axe in the other. She then cocked back a massive swing with her axe and the blade hit the Deathstalker's tail right in the middle.

When it did, the stinger on the top of the tail was beginning to dangle from it's socket. Aileen knew immediately what to do.

"Mecha! Over here!" Aileen waved her hand over to Mecha to get his attention. Mecha noticed Aileen and jumped straight to her. He was holding the Deathstalker in the same position that Aileen was, just a few inches apart.

"Jump up, and slice the stinger off! The others can take it down!" Aileen decided on a plan for the two. Mecha nodded, and grabbed one of his great swords he has stowed away on his back. He sheathed his Katanas back quickly, and on the count of three, they jumped up together, and sliced off the stinger! The stinger fell off and penetrated the Deathstalker's tough shell.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune called out to the Valkyrie.

"Heads up!" Nora called out to Pyrrha. Pyrrha squatted down, and held her shield up over her head for a platform for Nora to stand on. Nora jumped up, and landed on the shield. She then lowered her hammer, and pulled the trigger on it. She was vaulted probably 50 feet into the air.

"Ah, hahahaha!" Nora laughed happily as she soared through the cool air, and reached the peak. She then began to fall down. Nora then turned her hammer up to the air so when she fired again, the impact from the grenade on the blunt end would propel her faster towards the stinger. Nora pulled the trigger on her hammer, and she raced right towards the Deathstalker. When she reached it, Nora smashed the stinger farther inside the Grimm, and when she did, she fired again, and everyone got off a now crumbling bridge.

Jaune landed on his back, Nora landed on her behind, Pyrrha landed on one of her knees, Ren walked up to the group, and collapsed, from fighting so much, Mecha did a backflip in the air and landed in a crouching position, and Aileen landed perfectly. After resting for a short while, they then looked at the other ground and saw how they were faring.

"Ruby and the others are over there...we gotta help them!" Jaune stood up and pointed to Ruby and her soon-to-be-formed team.

"Eeh, I don't know. I think they have this." Mecha put his swords in his sheathes, crossed his arms, and noticed Ryouji's Komodo Dragon form.

"What makes you say that?" Nora scratched her head in confusion.

"Just watch, I think they have this." Mecha watched the other group go to work on the still-flying Nevermore.

Dragon Ryouji's dorsal fins on his back glowed blue as his mouth opened and shot out a big, red, heat ray aimed right at the Nevermore. The Nevermore swiftly dodged the giant laser-like beam and in retort, fired back a volley of feather-arrows that did little to damage the hulking mass of Dragon Ryouji. Aria was to his right, constantly kicking in mid-air and firing off her incendiary dust bullets that, in- turn, were doing little to damage the Nevermore. Meanwhile, Ruby and co. were shooting from afar with their own weapons.

"Nothing's working!" Aria annoyingly hissed, as her wings continued to flap in the air.

Dragon Ryouji huffed, steam coming out of his snout. His right wing stretched out to act as a platform. Aria looked to her left, and noticed the extended Dragon Wing. But, one of the Nevermore wings shot more feathers at the flying duo. Dragon Ryouji noticed these feathers and moved his wing to shield Aria from being hit. All of the feather-arrows hit Ryouji's wing, making it unable to be used now. The wing drooped down, and now it sagged in the cold air.

Aria had to take action. She quickly turned around, and looked at Ruby and her friends. "Lay down large amounts of suppressing fire! Use all your ammo if you have to!"

Ruby and the others nodded, except for Weiss because...well she hated Faunus and didn't want to listen to her, but despite that, she still continued to shoot dust and use her glyphs at the Nevermore. Aria turned back around, and used her colorful wings to fly herself over Dragon Ryouji's scaly back. Aria landed on his back and stared down the Nevermore from afar.

Aria crouched down and patted Dragon Ryouji twice. Dragon Ryouji was then enveloped in a bright light, and all of a sudden, Dragon Ryouji was gone. Now Ryouji was back to his former, lizard tailed, slightly scaly self. Ryouji began falling into the abyss, until Aria spread her wings once again, and flew down to catch her close ally. Aria began to sweat from holding Ryouji in her arms, but she also had to prepare for the next bit. She formulated a plan in her head while fighting. Aria turned around to Ruby and the others.

"Get ready to jump for that monster!" Aria pointed at the Nevermore with what strength she had left, and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Aria turned back around to face the Nevermore one final time, before using her strength to begin to spin around in a circle. Wind formed around Aria. She was gaining speed. She was getting ready to throw Ryouji right towards the Nevermore.

"Ryouji, get ready to fly!" Aria smiled as she let go of Ryouji, sending him flying right towards the Nevermore's mouth. Ryouji was zooming at an alarming rate towards the Nevermore, readying his claws, and moving his arms up over his head. Following him was Aria, as well as Ruby, shooting her Scythe, Weiss using her glyphs to make platforms for herself, Blake fired her Gambol Shroud in it's pistol form to make a swing for her to come over, and Yang fired the Ember Celica at her feet to launch her in the air.

All of them combined, attacked the Nevermore in unison, striking and penetrating through it's body, and causing it to disintegrate into thin air.

But now was the issue of getting back to land. Fortunately, Weiss saved Ruby, Blake, and Yang by using her glyphs once again, and Aria caught Ryouji in mid-air once again and flapped her wings hard to keep at a level ground like she originally was.

The fight was done. They got to the end. They passed.

When they made it back to solid ground, Mecha said to everyone, "See? I knew they would be fine."

"It's like you knew what they were capable of." Jaune turned his head to face Mecha.

"Well, yeah. I fought with them a while ago." Mecha dismissed the question Jaune set forth.

"Oh, uh, right." Jaune eyed Mecha suspiciously, before crossing his arms and thinking to himself.

"And no, not all of us are fine." Ryouji complained as he held his right arm was cut, and bleeding. Ryouji was healing the wounds slowly with his aura.

"And yeah...I seriously hope I never get to do that again." Aria sat down on her knees as carrying Ryouji was extremely tiring for her.

"You'll probably have to.." Aileen scratched her head and chuckled a little.

"Don't. Remind. Me." Aria hissed as she eyed Aileen with embers inside her pupils.

"C'mere." Ryouji smiled and did his best with his injured arm to help the Bird Faunus up.

"Whew...good job, everyone." Mecha exhaled and wiped his head of sweat.

"Thank you! You weren't too bad yourself!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she smiled at Mecha, returning a compliment.

"Thanks." Mecha replied back to the spartan.

"I'm looking forward to working together. At least, I'm assuming we'll all be together." Ryouji said to Aileen and Mecha.

"Me too! I feel like we'll all do amazing work." Aileen put her hands on her hips.

Later in the auditorium...

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." The screen of the auditorium showed each of their profiles as the boys lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continued, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will together as Team CRDL...led by... Cardin Winchester."

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin called up the next group. Their faces showed up on the same screen that CRDL had. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as...Team JNPR." Ozpin announced to the auditorium.

"Hehe..." Nora laughed as she wrapped Ren in a hug.

"...Led by...Jaune Arc!" Ozpin added, still looking at the young huntsmen.

"Huh? L-led by..." Jaune put his hand over his chest-piece.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin smiled slightly.

Then, as a slight gesture, Pyrrha playfully punched Jaune on the shoulder, but it really ended up knocking him to his feet. Pyrrha looked surprised when Jaune fell to the floor.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose." The silver-haired Headmaster gestured to the four ladies before him.

Weiss's face turned to look at Ruby with a sigh of shock and disappointment. But it was quickly overshadowed by Yang running over and wrapping Ruby in a bear hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouted into her sister's ear.

"And finally, Aileen Jäger. Aria "Rainbow" Makaw. Mecha. And Ryouji "Goji" Takenaka." Ozpin called up the last team to the front.

"The four of you collected the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team MAGA (Magma). Led by...Mecha." Ozpin announced.

Mecha and the others smiled at the reveal. They were finally able to become huntsmen. After everything in their past. Everything has brought them here, and they're satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3: Shenanigans

Glynda Goodwitch was leading Team MAGA into their dorm room. As she walked through the various bland hallways, she finally arrived at one that was in the middle of a group of dorms.

"This is your dorm, if you haven't figured out already." The vice principal said to the four students.

"I kinda figured when we were approaching this one," Ryuoji replied as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well good." Glynda put keys into the lock and opened the door. She walked inside, and invited everyone else in.

When the students walked in, the dorm was what a normal student would expect: four beds, all equal distance apart at the end of the room, a couple bookshelves, a window at the end, and even a closet. Though, they would change a few things around when they got the time.

"Not bad. I am already liking this room. What do you think, Aria?" Ryuoji turned to his Faunus friend/rival.

"Yeah, I like it. Although we've got a few adjustments to do..." Aria nodded her head in agreement and put her fingers on her chin.

"Same. We've got a bit of remodeling to do." Mecha continued with Aria's statement.

"You can arrange the room, furniture, and your belongings to your liking as long as it is safe and helps you maximize your experience here in Beacon. Over there we have four stalls in the bathroom for each of you," Glynda pointed to the bathroom.

"Ah, thank you." Aileen replied to the Good Witch respectfully.

Glynda nodded to that and asked them one more time, "Do you have anymore questions about this living arrangement?"

"Can we add any kind of...electronic device in here like a television?" Mecha smiled as he always wanted this.

"Dude, really?" Aileen groaned, rolling her eyes while smiling.

"While there are no rules against that, I'd caution you on not having your time sucked on watching sports, playing video games, and everything else from TV while neglecting your studies, Mecha." Glynda pushed up her glasses.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on doing that. Especially now." Mecha reassured Glynda as he replied as serious as he could.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, I'll leave you to enjoy your room and make whatever changes you need to make it suit to your needs," Glynda then walked out of the room. "See you four later in class."

"Goodbye. Thank you!" Mecha waved to the Good Witch before closing the door.

"Woo! Finally, we got a dorm!" Mecha exclaimed by throwing his arms in the air.

"Just have to move in our stuff, and we're more or less settled in! A home away from home." Ryuoji commented.

"Yeah, you guys got your stuff? I've got mine." Aileen pulled out a suitcase and held it up.

"Definitely," Ryuoji smiled holding his reptile themed suitcase up.

"This is all I have in this pack," Aria showed off her simple red backpack.

"That's all? You're going to be here for a while, Aria. I'd think to pack more." Mecha put his suitcase down.

"I am not exactly well off compared to you though. Besides, I carry only a few as I only have so much. The amount of stuff in that suitcase of yours would not be suitable for me." Aria shook her head respectfully.

"Huh. Interesting. I had no idea." Aileen put her suitcase down and walked over to a bed and sat on it.

Aria put her backpack by the couch, "Yeah...I wasn't the richest kid on the block, but it was more than enough for me."

"Heh, suit yourself." Mecha chuckled and walked over to a bed near the window. "I've got dibs here." It was "conviently" next to Aileen.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going to unload and unpack my stuff before I forget," Ryuoji put his suitcase and opened it.

"Go ahead. We've got some time to do whatever." Aileen layed down on the bed and put her hands on he back of her head.

"Yeah, I've already got an idea for how this room will look if you'll listen." Mecha said as he stood up and walked back to the entrance.

"Just wait until I finish." Ryouji requested. He looked down at his bag and pulled out a white robe that was from his childhood.

"I should probably do the same as well," Aria was doing the same with her stuff from her backpack.

"Alright, might as well.." Aileen sighed and went back to the entrance and grabbed her bag. She, too, began to unpack. Ryuoji unpacked his ceremonial short katana from his suitcase. He sighed and put it next to him. Then, he pulled out something extremely special to him. A wakizashi. And as he did, he had yet another flashback.

Ryouji blinked, and saw himself in a throne room, destroyed, with rubble all around the room, at the end, were stairs that led to a chair. And in that chair, was a man, decapitated, with the same wakizashi, inside the body; the blade piercing through the skull, and the grip of the sword inside the bloody neck.

Ryouji slowly walked up to the body, and said something. However, no sound came from his mouth. All he could hear was his breathing. As Ryouji reached out his hand to grab the grip of the sword, he was pulled back to the present.

"Ryouji!"

Aria was shaking the Reptile Faunus when Ryouji came back to the present. Aria was kneeling down to Ryouji's level, with a concerned expression on her face.

"You Ok? You were hyperventilating. Did you have another..." Aria paused, knowing Ryouji would understand what she was talking about.

"What-"

"Mecha. Don't." Aria looked back at Mecha and shook her head. Mecha stopped and didn't talk anymore. He stood in silence.

Ryouji then slowly burried his head in his arm. He gritted his teeth. Then he began to cry and sniff.

"Oh shit..." Aria whispered. "Alright, come here." Aria helped Ryouji up and they walked into the bathroom together. Aria closed the door behind her to leave them alone.

And on Ryouji's bed, was the wakizashi. Mecha and Aileen stared at the blade.

"Do you think that the blade has special connection to-well, you know." Aileen talked to her close friend.

"Of course it would. Why else would he get all emotional like that?" Mecha replied to Aileen. He put his hands on his hips and stared at the bathroom door." Aileen asked her friend nervously.

"But did he tell you about what happened with that sword back then?" Aileen said as she looked at Mecha.

"Oh god no. Remember what he said in the forest?" Mecha then paraphrased what Ryouji explained to them; ""Not yet, when the time's right." Or something like that."

"So...not yet then," Aileen sighed at that.

"No." Mecha looked down and sat on his bed.

And inside the bathroom...

"Hey, you alright?" Aria asked her fellow Faunus.

"Y-Yeah..." Ryouji was shaking when he answered.

"You don't look OK..." Aria was seriously concerned as her expression was now scared. She held Ryouji's shoulder and knelt down again. "Look, you can tell me. Ok? You can tell me anything." Aria reassured Ryouji. Ryuoji took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Do you want to say what happened?" Aria asked carefully.

A silence filled the room.

"No. It hit too close to home." Ryouji requested that Aria asked no more.

"Maybe not then..." She closed her eyes.

"Thank you for not forcing it." Ryouji sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Y-Yeah..." Aria hesitated for a second.

A minute later...

Mecha and Aileen were waiting patiently for the duo to come out of the bathroom. The bathroom door opened, revealing the two Faunus walking out.

"You two alright?" Mecha asked, as he was leaning up against a wall.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me, bud," Ryuoji reassured Mecha with a small smile.

Mecha silently grunted, a little worried for his new friend's safety.

"And you, Aria?" Aileen followed up another question.

"Same here," Aria gave off a forced smile to her just like the Komodo Dragon Faunus.

Aileen nodded her head. She, too, knew that Aria was putting up an act.

"Well, if you guys are all good, think you can finish with unpacking? I'm really anxious to move some stuff around." Mecha gave off a smile and asked his other friends a question.

"Sounds good to me anyways!" Aria beamed up at that as she was already unpacking her stuff from her backpack.

"Yeah, sounds good." Ryouji did his best to act okay. He walked back to his bag and tried to forget what just happened.

After everyone cleaned their stuff out, they all stood a the front of the room, examining it, and trying to get an idea in for how they wanted it to look.

"We might want to do something about the beds to ensure there's more space for our stuff," Ryuoji pointed out the current arrangements of the beds.

"Yeah I'm thinking they're at the ends of the room. Two one one side and two on the other." Mecha layed out his game plan. He showed the group with his hands where he envisioned the beds to be.

"Like, um, bunk beds?" Ryuoji thought of that, which happened to be the Ruby thought of coincidentally.

"No, I never liked bunk beds. I always felt like I was inches away from the frame of the bed." Mecha shook his head in disagreement.

"I thought we could make way for more room for our stuff," Ryuoji shrugged his shoulders.

"Well don't worry too much about the space. We've still got plenty of room." Aileen pointed out.

"I guess so." Ryuoji relented.

"I know so." Aileen smiled, as she then gave her two sense on a small point in the room; "the small bookshelf can stay right at the window." Aileen pointed to a bookshelf no bigger than waist height staying put under the window showering the room with light.

"Sounds good. How about the desk?" Aria mentioned, as she turned her left to see a wooden desk, perfect for working.

"That's fine, and then there's a couch." Ryouji pointed at a white couch right next to the beds, barely fitting in the room.

"We can turn it, so it'll face the wall, since I think the TV should go there." Mecha proposed to the group.

"I guess it can work." Ryouji agreed to the idea.

"Let's go with it so that Mecha can later install a video game console to the TV," Aileen commented.

"Yeah let's get this done." Mecha clapped his hands together and began to go to work on the room. Within an hour, they rearranged the furniture of the room to fit their preferences overall.

"Perfect!" Aileen exclaimed as she slapped her hands together, making a clapping sound.

"Okay...," Ryuoji wiped the sweat off of his scaly brow.

"Now what?" Aria put her hands on her hips.

"For now, we rest," Mecha plopped his butt down upon the couch.

"Very well." Ryouji chuckled and plopped on his own bed.

"I could use a break." Aria stretched herself out and walked over to her bed. She leaned on the bed frame.

"Same here. Moving around furnature is a lot more exhausting than I thought it would be." Aileen agreed with Aria's statement.

"I am going to go shower. I need to cool my scales," Ryuoji got up from his couch and grabbed his change of pajamas to take with him into the bathroom.

"See you in a bit." Mecha called out to Ryouji as he turned his head to see him moving.

"Speaking of showering, that'll probably do my feathers some good and along with preening my wings," Aria replied, having the same idea as Ryouji.

"Go ahead. And now that I think about it..." Mecha observed his body. It was slightly covered in sweat from moving everything. So was Aileen. "I think I'm showering too."

Aileen glimpsed at Mecha.

"Yeah, uh can you help me?" Mecha requested to his close blonde friend.

"Yeah, sure." Aileen approached her friend, and seemed to grip his arms. She reached below Mecha's arms, and seemed to grab the straps of his mechanical plates...

Later...

After everyone showered, they all came back into their rooms and just conversed for the rest of the day. Getting to know each other, but nothing really interesting came of their conversation.

Once this happened, the team began their first night together.

As they began to fall fast asleep, Aileen...started to toss and turn in her bed.

 _'Aileen...Why didn't you run?'_

Aileen gasped, waking up, and sitting up in her bed. She sighed, and leaned back down on her bed.

"Damn it..." Aileen weeped as she began to sleep again.

The next morning...

Everyone began to wake up at around the same time, and they all began to get ready for the day. Although Ryouji was absent.

"Where's Ryouji?" Mecha asked Aria, since he felt like she would know the answer.

"Oh, he's meditating." Aria answered as she left the bathroom, spreading her wings, and fixing her messy hair.

"He's meditating?" Aileen followed up with another question, while fixing her bed.

"Yup. He meditates almost every morning. And...its a little weird." Aria slowly said.

"What? What do you mean?" Mecha stroked his chin.

"Well it seems like he knows that you're going to say before you say it, he knows you're coming if you're trying to find him..it's like he's some sort of psychic..." Aria replied. "C'mon. I think I can find him." Aria added, before waving her arm, suggesting they follow her.

They went throughout the school until they found Ryouji inside the training room, and as if on cue...

"Yes, you three, I woke up early to meditate. And yes, I become one with the universe and all that." Ryouji said, with his eyes closed, in the middle of the room, sitting with his legs crossed. Hell, he was LEVITATING.

"Told ya." Aria was leaning against the doorframe, looking at a jaw dropped Aileen and Mecha.

After getting back to their rooms, and showering yet again, they all were hanging out in their room, just conversing. But they were getting nowhere. Soon enough, Aileen began to check her Scroll, because she was bored. She was sitting on a chair, next to Aria. Mecha and Ryouji were standing in the middle of the room, just standing there.

Eventually, Mecha had enough.

"Alright. Ryouji." Ryouji put his hands on his hips and faced his orochi friend.

"What's up?" Ryouji turned to face his new teammate.

"Let's play a game. Alright? On the count of three, name your favorite Grimm. Don't even think about it, just name it. Okay, ready?" Mecha smiled, getting excited.

"Yup." Ryouji smiled, ready to play.

"Okay, one, two...three."

"Beowolf."

The two's faces regained some life, as they were excited by them saying their favorite answer.

"Favorite weapon to use in combat." Ryouji quickly continued on with the game.

"The katana."

The two continued to smile even more. And now, even Aileen and Aria were interested. They were sitting down, just watching the two get extremely happy.

"Who's the one girl you'd sleep with in this entire school." Mecha said one more question.

"Yang Xiao Long!" The two exclaimed at the same time. Ryouji then slammed his foot on the ground.

"What?!" Ryouji shouted happily.

"Did we just become best friends?!" Mecha exclaimed once again.

"Yep!" Ryouji smiled, nodding his head. The two boys then high-fived.

"Do you want to practice swordplay in the training hall?" Mecha asked.

"Yep!" Ryouji nodded his head before he and his new best friend left to go and train.

Meanwhile, Aileen and Aria's jaws were just on the floor.

"Who would you sleep with...freaking Mecha." Aileen rolled her eyes, and crossing her arms in anger.

"Hehe, you sound like a school girl crush." Aria teased the blonde axe-weilder.

"Sh-shut up..." Aileen began to blush.

"Oooh, do I sense a little romance~?" Aria again teased Aileen.

"Arrgh..!" Aileen then attempted to punch Aria in her arm, but Aria caught her fist.

"I wouldn't try it." Aria warned Aileen.

"How about we spar and see who's better?" Aileen challenged the rainbow faunus.

"Hmph. I'll take that challenge." Aria smirked, as she let go of Aileen's fist, and the two got up and walked over to the training hall, Aria following her new training rival.

Later...

*CLANG*

Mecha and Ryouji clashed swords, matching blade for blade. They were evenly matched. Mecha back-stepped, and twirled around, and charged at Ryouji again. They kept clashing. They had been sparring for about an hour and no scratches on either whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Aria and Aileen's match was easily more interesting, as Aria was actually destroying the blonde axe-weilder, With ease, it seemed.

"Oof!" Aileen fell to the ground after Aria kicked her in the chest.

"You're too slow." Aria said, offering her hand to Aileen. Aileen took it, and she was helped up.

Just as Aileen got up, Mecha and Ryouji finished their bout. They both agreed they were equally matched. Though both had a lot to learn.

Later, once again...

After getting back to their dorm, it was around mid-afternoon. Team MAGA was feeling refreshed after a good few hours of training. And to celebrate their time together, Mecha decided to take a picture to commemorate.

"Alright, guys, c'mere! I'm gonna take a picture. Everyone in!" Mecha called to his new friends. "Aileen, you gonna come in?"

"Heh, you know it!" Aileen smiled and replied to the cyborg.

"Hold on, wait for me." Aria quickly jogged to the two partners, before winking and making a peace sign for her pose.

"Coming! Give me a second!" Goji rushed behind Mecha and wrapped his hands around Mecha and Aileen in front.

"Alright! Smile!"


End file.
